Pero no lo hiciste
by Portaphyro
Summary: Sí, hubo muchas cosas que no hiciste. Pero me soportaste, me amaste, me protegiste. Traducción autorizada de la historia "But you didn't" de ClumsyMustache, Nalu :)


Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni siquiera esta historia. Es simplemente un fic que me encantó y quise que más personas conocieran, ojalá les guste. Repito lo del summary, la autora original es ClumsyMustache, y tiene muchos otros fics Nalu, por si alguien quiere leer n.n

* * *

Lucy se encontraba junto a su ventana de vidrio, con su abrigo de mangas más largas que sus brazos, mientras sostenía entre sus manos una taza caliente de café. Miraba fijamente hacia afuera, perdida entre viejas memorias.

¿Recuerdas el día que tomé prestado tu auto nuevo y lo abollé?

Pensé que me matarías,

pero no lo hiciste.

¿Y recuerdas la vez que te arrastré hasta la playa, y tú dijiste que llovería, y realmente llovió?

Pensé que me dirías "te lo dije",

pero no lo hiciste.

¿Recuerdas la vez que coqueteé con todos aquellos chicos sólo para hacerte sentir celoso, y realmente lo estuviste?

Pensé que te irías,

pero no lo hiciste.

¿Recuerdas la vez que manché toda la alfombra de tu auto con pastel de fresas?

Pensé que ibas a golpearme,

pero no lo hiciste.

¿Y recuerdas la vez que olvidé decirte que el baile era formal y llegaste en pantalones jeans?

Pensé que me dejarías plantada,

pero no lo hiciste.

Sí, hubo mucho muchas cosas que no hiciste. Pero me soportaste, me amaste, me protegiste.

Hubo muchas cosas que quise hacer contigo cuando regresaras de la guerra.

Pero no lo hiciste.

Una lágrima perdida viajó por su cara antes de que pudiera detenerla, cayendo por fin en aquella taza de café que no la satisfacía. Se quedó allí en la casa vacía y de penumbras, llena de recuerdos sobre él. El hombre que amó tan profunda e incondicionalmente. Natsu Dragneel.

"_¡Por favor no te vayas!" _Le rogó con lágrimas en sus ojos, tirando de su brazo de manera infantil.

"_Lucy, tengo que…"_ Él le sonrió de forma cariñosa a su esposa, inmerso aún en recoger su bolsa de lona.

_"Pero que pasa si… ¿Qué pasa si no regresas?_" Preguntó ella de forma queda, su tono de voz lleno de miedo y terror.

Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de ahuecar su rostro entre sus manos callosas, sus penetrantes ojos negros no se apartaron de los suyos ni un momento.

"_Lucy Dragneel sólo quédate aquí y sé todo lo feliz que puedas ser, cuando regrese a casa te contaré todo. Quieres decir, yo, ¿yo muriendo? ¡Ha!, ¡es la única cosa en la que no quiero ganarle al stripper! _

Él se rió, mostrando su famosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus palabras no satisficieron a Lucy, que se echó a llorar antes de aferrarse a él, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Su acción verdaderamente lo sorprendió. Jamás había visto antes a su esposa tan asustada. Frotó su espalda con dulzura, sabiendo que cada día lejos de ella lo mataría.

"_No te preocupes Luce. Estaré de regreso en muy poco tiempo"_ Le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras, dándole pequeños besos para calmarla. Cuando finalmente se sobrepuso un poco ella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, consiguiendo que la ayudara a incorporarse del suelo, haciendo que al fin él pudiera permanecer de pie en posición recta.

"_Prométemelo… ¡Prométeme que volverás no importa qué!" _Le rogó ella, sumergiendo su cara en los cabellos rosas de él.

_"Te lo prometo"_ Dijo él suavemente, afianzando su agarre sobre ella. Lucy lo besó con toda la emoción que tendría por los próximos dos años antes de dejarlo ir, la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

_"Te amo"_ Dijo él significativamente, antes de caminar hacia el bus al cual había sido empujado. Ella lo miró marcharse, sin saber que sería la última vez.

Me prometiste que regresarías…

Pero no lo hiciste.

* * *

No es mi estilo escribir en cursiva o en comillas pero en fin, quise respetar el formato original del la autora... :)

Y si lo sé, es horriblemente triste, no me golpeen T_T Dejé que alguien matara a Natsu y aún así aprobé su fic traduciéndolo, soy malvada XD

Para aquellos que me leen, entre estos días actualizaré mi otra historia, el capítulo ya está sólo de corregir. Espero que mientras tanto este shot les haya gustado :3


End file.
